idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Wisp
The Yellow Wisp is a type of Wisp. As its name suggests, it is yellow. History The Imprisoned Planet At some point in the past, the Yellow Wisps, along with other fellow Wisps, and their planet came under the threat of Dr. Eggman. Fortunately, they were saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. Afterward, a bunch of Yellow Wisps and other fellow Wisps settled down on Sonic's world where they helped out the residents of Sonic’s world whenever they could, the Wispons being one such way of helping in particular.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) At some point after the Wisps settled on Sonic's world, Whisper the Wolf got a Yellow Wisp to join her team. This Yellow Wisp would help out Whisper by powering her Variable Wispon under various circumstances. (StH: #8) During the War During the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance, Resistance soldiers would use Deployment Pods to send willing Wisps onto the field in order to help on the battlefield. (StH: #3) Near the end of the war, a town that served as a hub for Wispon distribution was saved and subsequently conquered by mercenary duo Rough and Tumble. Additionally, a Yellow Wisp was used to power the Drill Wispon that Tumble wielded while saving the town. As a result of the duo taking over, many Wisps, including several Yellow Wisps, were hoarded in Deployment Pods and Wispons by the two skunk brothers. (StH: #3) Fallout In the town that Rough and Tumble had taken over, the Yellow Wisps found salvation when Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna arrived to stop the two mercenaries. During the heroes' subsequent fight with Rough and Tumble, the Yellow Wisps and their fellow Wisps were convinced by Sonic to not let the two villains boss them around. As such, the Wisps in Rough and Tumble's Wispons left them, leaving their arsenal powerless and allowing Sonic and Knuckles to defeat them. Afterward, the now-liberated Yellow Wisps decided to stick around and help the villagers defend their town by powering their Wispons. (StH: #3) During a trip to one of Dr. Eggman's bases, Whisper and her team of Wisps (the Yellow Wisp included) encountered Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog. Despite Whisper's initial mistrust, once her Yellow Wisp and other Wisps openly greeted Sonic, Whisper chose to team up with the duo. When the newly-formed trio then took on a horde of Badniks, Whisper's Yellow Wisp came to Whisper's defense when she was at the mercy of the robots. Fortunately, Sonic and Silver destroyed the Badniks before they could harm them. (StH: #8) Appearance The Yellow Wisp resembles the White Wisp, except it has a triangular head with one orange eye in the middle. Its head is covered in orange and yellow stripes, making it resemble a drill. It also has three tentacles stemming from its head. Personality Being a Wisp, the Yellow Wisp is peaceful, helpful and friendly of nature, and it enjoys spending its time with others. It gets especially well along with the good people of Sonic's world, whom it will gladly help out whenever they need it. The Yellow Wisps is not much for fighting. However, it is nonetheless brave and good-hearted. As such, it does not approve of amoral behavior and will not stand idly by when its friends need it. Abilities The Yellow Wisp is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as its main method of transportation. The Yellow Wisp is able to generate and store its own unique variant of a powerful energy inside its own body. The Yellow Wisp can as well pass on a fraction of its energy by phasing into the recipient. Background Information *The Yellow Wisp was based on the character of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, where it first appeared in Sonic Colors. It was unnamed in the comic, but its name is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Races Category:Wisps